stardewvalleyfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Haley
|name = Haley}} __TOC__ Haley là một người dân sống ở thị trấn Pelican. Cô ấy là một trong mười nhân có thể kết hôn. Thời Gian Biểu Kế hoạch của cô ấy có thể thay đổi nếu trời mưa hoặc có tuyết rơi. Cô ấy sẽ không đến đài phun nước vào Thứ ba - Chủ nhật nếu trời đang mưa. Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm-Chủ nhật Ngày mưa |} Thứ tư Thứ năm - Chủ nhật Ngày mưa |} Quan hệ Haley sống với em gái Emily, họ tự chăm sóc cho nhau tại nhà của bố mẹ để lại bởi hai người đã đi du lịch thế giới trong hai năm qua. Quà tặng Tặng những món quà là cách duy nhất để tăng trái tim để cải thiện mối quan hệ. Quà tặng trong ngày sinh nhật có hiệu quả cao nhất. Quà tặng tốt nhất có hiệu quả cao nhất ngoài ngày sinh nhật. Quà tặng tốt có hiệu quả kém hơn một chút so với những món quà tốt nhất, nhưng vẫn tăng trái tim. Quà tặng xấu không làm tăng hay giảm tim. Quà tặng tồi tệ nhất có thể để lại một hậu quả hơi tiêu cực trong tâm hồn nhân vật. Khi tặng quà cho Haley,cho cô ấy những bó hoa, cô ấy sẽ chấp nhận chúng và rồi ngại ngùng trả lời: "... !! Tôi sẽ nhận nó. Cảm ơn bạn." Yêu Universal Loves *Except Prismatic Shard Thích Universal Likes Bình thường Không thích Universal Dislikes All Eggs All Milk All Vegetables All Fruits All Greens Tồi tệ Universal Hates All Fish Mốc tình cảm Hai trái tim Khi đạt được hai trái tim từ Haley sẽ xảy ra sự kiện khi người chơi đến nhà Haley và Emily ở số 2 hẻm Willow vào buổi sáng. Haley và Emily đang có một cuộc cãi vã về việc ai sẽ làm sạch chiếc ghế đệm thì người chơi xuất hiện. Haley cảm thấy khó chịu khi Emily không muốn dọn đệm trong tuần này vì Haley đã dọn sạch nó vào tuần trước. Emily nghĩ Haley cư xử như trẻ con. Người chơi có nhiệm vụ giải quyết vụ cãi vã. Có ba lựa chọn: Nhắc Haley làm các công việc nhà. Haley nên bớt giận và Emily nên dọn sạch đệm. Yêu cầu việc dọn đệm giao cho Haley làm hàng tuần. Cả hai đồng ý nhưng Haley không thích điều đó. Emily nên cao thượng hơn một chút và nên làm việc nhà thay cho Haley. Haley bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu khi người chơi nghĩ chỉ là một đứa trẻ. Emily sẽ dọn sạch đệm. Mối quan hệ sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng khi chọn bất kì lựa chọn nào. Bốn trái tim Khi tới nhà cô ấy bạn sẽ nhận được một đoạn cắt cảnh khi cô ấy cố gắng mở một cái bình. Cô ấy nhờ bạn mở giúp cho cô ấy. Sau khi mở lọ, Haley nói với người chơi rằng bạn khỏe hơn họ tưởng. Chú ý: Thông thường,vào ngày hôm sau, cô ấy sẽ nói với người chơi rằng cô có một dụng cụ để mở nắp lọ. Sáu trái tim Khi bạn gặp cô ấy ngoài Bãi biển, bạn sẽ nhận được một đoạn cắt cảnh nơi Haley nói rằng đã đánh mất vòng tay của người bà cố của cô để lại và người chơi phải cố tìm kiếm nó cho cô ấy. Chiếc vòng tay được đặt ở bên phải căn nhà của Elliott trên bãi biển đằng sau một bụi cây. Khi người chơi đưa chiếc vòng cho cô ấy, Haley sẽ ôm bạn, cám ơn bạn và nói với bạn rằng cô sẽ không quên những gì bạn đã làm cho cô ấy. Tám trái tim When you visit her outside Marnie's Ranch, you get a cut scene of her taking photos of you and her with the cows on the ranch Khi bạn tới gặp cô ấy bên ngoài Trang trại của Marnie, bạn sẽ nhận được một đoạn cắt cảnh cô ấy đang cưỡi con bò trong trang trại Mười trái tim Khi bạn tới nhà cô ấy vào một ngày trời mưa, bạn sẽ nhận được một đoạn cảnh cắt, cô mời bạn vào căn phòng tối của mình. Sau khi nói vài câu, bạn có các tùy chọn hoặc là giúp cô trang trí và cố gắng bỏ đi, hoặc hôn cô ấy. Chọn 'hôn cô ấy "sẽ thành công, và trong khi hôn cô ấy nói với bạn rằng cô đã" chờ đợi quá lâu cho việc này ", và tắt đèn. Hôn nhân Quá trình phát triển Nhân vật Haley đã luôn thay đổi trong những năm phát triển và nâng cấp của trò chơi. Dưới đây là những hình ảnh hiển thị bản vẽ mà ConcernedApe đã thiết kế và phong cách của Haley đã thay đổi qua nhiều năm trước khi trò chơi được hoàn thiện. Các dân làng khác